Alexander Harris and the Sword of Change
by DaughterofDante
Summary: YAHF - Xander's soldier costume was destroyed so he had to get a new one. His choice, or lack-there-of, spins canon off into an entirely new direction. I own nothing, by the way. Rating subject to change (depending on where the story takes me). And help me think of a new title? Or is it good?


Hello! I'm sorry for not updating my other stories, but my Laptop crashed a while ago and I lost everything. Then my college class picked up speed (DIE ACCESS DIE) and I was off writing for a while. Anyway, here's a new story, hope people like it! Review if you do or review if you don't.

* * *

Halloween 2006

Xander ran as fast as he could, trying to get to the store he was in earlier before it closed. Almost slipping, he crossed the threshold just before the owner came to close up shop. The owner, Ethan Rayne, Xander remembered vaguely, looked at the young man, disgruntled. "To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?" Xander sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, my costume met a violently sick demise via my parent's nightly alcohol binge. Is there anything left over? Reasonably priced?"

Ethan looked at the boy, who dropped his gaze to the ground. Internally, he sighed, '_I must be getting soft…_' "I do have one costume left. Let me go fetch it from the store room." He turned and disappeared into what Xander assumed was the back.

While the other man was preoccupied, Xander looked around the mostly empty shelves, until something caught his attention. Reaching through the left over ninja costumes, he pulled back his hand and looked at the heavy, definitely real steel, sword. He was dragged from his thoughts by Ethan returning with the costume.

"Here you go, lad." He handed the costume over and noticed the sword he carried. "Ah, I was looking for that." Ethan reached over to take it, but blue lightning jumped from the costume, to the sword, to Ethan's hand, giving him a warning shock. Both men stared at the bundle in Xander's arms. "Well, I think that means the sword is going with you."

"Where did you get it? And what is it?" Xander, while wary of the sword, asked as he didn't recognize it from Giles collection.

"I picked it up in my travels through Europe. The man I bought it from said that he found it in the sands of Egypt, strangely still preserved. And this type of sword is called a bastard sword. Show me the hilt?" Xander turned to sword so the hilt was showing. "A bastard sword has a special 'half-grip' that allows it be wielded by one or both hands. In this sense, they were neither a one-handed sword nor a true great-sword or two-handed sword, and thus not a member of either 'family' of swords.1" Ethan sighed. "Enough of this history lesson. Follow me so you can pay and get ready for All Hallow's Eve."

"Thank you." He paid and left.

/TIMESKIP/

Seconds after Ethan cast his spell, Xander collapsed, while the children he escorted turned into the monsters they dressed as. Else ware, Willow fainted and a specter appeared next to her body, while Buffy's posture changed and started to scream shrilly at her surroundings.

/UNDER THE SCHOOL – THE HELLMOUTH/

The Hellmouth awoke with a groan. What most beings don't know, is that one cannot become the Master of a Hellmouth, one must to be born to become one. When one is created, it starts manipulating the bloodline of its future master. If the master is human, he or she cannot fully be so, meaning the human must have demon blood flowing through his or her veins, as well as having been conceived and born on the Hellmouth they were chosen to control. The Master of Sunnydale's Hellmouth was currently unconscious due to Ethan Rayne's Chaos spell not only trying to change him into his costume, but because he found the sword, the magic changed him into something more, something Ancient. While the spell changed Xander, the young man's latent demon blood activated and destroyed the numerous blocks placed on the poor boy's soul. Without those blocks, his suppressed intelligence and abilities were released. Those of magic and that of a Nosferatu.

/UKNOWN PLACE/

Xander woke with a start from where he laid on the uneven ground. He looked around and saw another person lying next to him. Scrambling over to them, he checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when he found one. He sat back on his heels and tilted his head to the side, studying the person. It was a young man around his own age with black fly-away hair, wearing a school uniform covered with a black robe of all things. Xander felt an instant connection to the other boy that he didn't understand. He noticed something on the guy's forehead, hidden by his fringe, and swept away the bangs to show a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. He went to trace it when emerald green eyes snapped open. Xander jumped back when the body below him moved forward, holding his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Who are you?" The British accent snapped Xander out of his scrutiny of the thin stick in the other boy's hand. "And where the hell are we?"

"First put the stick away." Xander rolled his eyes at the guys tensing. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I don't have anything to hurt you with." The other guy lowered the stick. "Thank you. My name's Xander Harris. And I have no clue where we are. I woke a few minutes before you did. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter. Judging by your accent, we aren't in Britain anymore, are we?"

"Both of thy bodies are where thou last remember being. 'Tis thy souls that are here." A woman's voice answered before Xander could. Both young men whirled around to find 4 men and 4 woman standing behind them. "Hello younglings." The woman who spoke was in her early 30's with black hair down her back and ice blue eyes, wearing an indigo dress and bronze over armor2.

Xander and Harry were broken out of their shock by three of the others chuckling. "Methinks that thou hath broken them, Row." Row jabbed a finger at the one who spoke.

"Shut thy mouth, Ric!" Ric was a man in his late 30's with curly red hair and emerald green eyes wearing golden armor and a red cape. The other male in the group of three that were snickering at Row, smirking at Ric's predicament. Ric glared balefully at him.

"'Tis not that funny, Sal." Sal grinned back at him. He was in his late 20's with wavy brown hair, silver eyes and a short beard, wearing silver robes3 with the hood down and a green sash. The last person in the group shook her head at her companions' childish antics. She turned to the staring duo.

"Pay no heed to the childlings that think that they are grown." She was also in her early 20's with brown eyes and blonde hair that was escaping its bun it was confined in, wearing leather armor and a black cloak. The other three stopped arguing and whipped around to glare at the smirking blonde. "My name is Helga Hufflepuff," Xander heard Harry inhale sharply, "The other's full names are Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw." By the end Harry was full on hyperventilating. Xander, having no patience for hysterics, slapped his cheek hard. Harry, having been shocked into breathing normally, glared at Xander, who shrugged.

"Do you know who these people are, Harry?" Xander asked. Harry nodded, on the edge of hyperventilating again.

"They were powerful mages and the founders of my school during the Dark Ages." Xander whistled.

"So why are they here?" The young men looked at the quartet. Godric opened his mouth, but Salazar covered his mouth before he could.

"We are the here because of what is happening to young Alexander at this very moment. The Chaos magic that had been cast is changing thy very body, with the help of the Hellmouth." He held up a hand to forestall Xander's outburst, "I am a spirit, youngling, therefore I know of things I was blind to when I was living." Xander's mouth clicked shut audibly. "Continuing on what I was saying, the Chaos magic activated thy demon blood, which then destroyed the blocks on thy souls, or what modern-day magicals foolishly call thy magic core." Salazar stopped for the interruption he knew was coming.

"Demon blood?! What demon blood?!" Salazar looked behind him and nodded to one of the men, who nodded back and walked forward, followed by one of the woman. Salazar looked back to Xander.

"I shall let two of thine ancestors responsible to answer that question." He stepped back and let the duo step passed him. Xander stared in shock as the pair of demons walked towards him. The male demon had grey skin and four horns growing from the back of his head, deep black eyes and wore what looked like a brown monk's robe. The female was humanoid in appearance with curly brown hair and green eyes wearing a black robe, but her face was malformed.

"Hello, descendants." The make demon started, but Harry interrupted.

"Wait. How do you mean, 'descendants'? I thought this was about Xander."

"Everything shall be explained in due time." The male admonished the British boy. Turning to Xander, he continued, "My name is D'hoffryn. I am the master of Vengeance demons. This is Halfrek, the Vengeance Demon of Lost Childhoods. We are also your many time great grandparents on both your father's side." Smirking at Xander's wide-eyed expression, D'Hoffryn snapped his fingers and a family tree appeared. "Your family tree, young Alexander, has many _special_ leaves."

21 names glowed and both Xander and Harry came closer to get a better look at the names. They started at the top, and as they got lower, their eyes got bigger. One of the first glowing names read 'Vlad Dracul Tepes'. Dracula connected to the second name Lilith Tepes, who was joined to Salazar Slytherin. The boys' eyes shifted over to the next glowing names, which was Godric Gryffindor, whose grandson joined Rowena Ravenclaw's granddaughter, those two names also glowing. As soon as Xander saw the names of the grandchildren, his jaw dropped. While he was busy staring in horror, Harry went along the line to the next glowing name. Farther down Salazar's line was the glowing name of Thomas Marvolo Riddle who was joined to the daughter of another two glowing names, Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore. Harry stared at that joining for a few seconds, not truly wanting to know how that happened. Returning to the Riddle line, Voldemort's line created twin daughters, Lilith Nathara Riddle and Jessica Naganika Riddle. Lilith married James Potter and created Hadrian James Potter.

After Xander got over the horror of finding Angelus and Drusilla in his family tree, he continued. The line created by D'hoffryn and Halfrek was joined with half of the Scourge of Europe's line by Charlus Potter and Dorea Black. The line continued with twin sons, Anthony Charlus Potter and James Cygnus Potter. Anthony was joined to Jessica Riddle and created Alexander Potter. The boys finished at the same time and looked at each other, then at their newly discovered ancestors, "We're cousins?!" The last two people standing in the shadows stepped into the light. Only Xander recognized the man, but neither recognized the woman. She spoke first.

"Indeed, not only are you two cousins, you are twined cousins. Born at the same time as well as on the same date. I am Lilith Tepes, daughter of the Count Dracul, now known as Dracula, and more recently, Alucard. I am the one who called you here. Having watched you two grow up, facing obstacles that no one your age should have to, I had to help somehow. However, I could not, the Powers that Be would not let me. However, the spell Ethan Rayne cast allowed me to circumvent those bastards." She smiled at her descendants' confused faces. "In other words, because of Ethan Rayne's spell I can help both of you reach your potential as well as what is to come." She stopped and turned to Xander. "The reason is with the sword you found. I'll let my companion explain that later. Thankfully, we have no time limit here. Anyway, we're getting off topic. I am here to train you in your Vampiric Abilities, the Founders are here to train your magic while D'Hoffryn and Halfrek are her to help you with your demonic abilities." Lilith stopped when she noticed the glazed look in her audience's eyes. "I think it's a perfect time to let Daniel talk now, as I seem to have lost my audience." Her companion chuckled as she rambled off toward her husband and his friends.

Daniel turned back to the cousins and found himself being scrutinized closely. When the spell brought back his spirit, he saw the past, present, and future of these two boys and what he saw, made him determined to help them. Though, finding out that the Stargate was fiction and basis for a TV show was a sobering experience. Clapping his hands together, he brought Xander's and Harry's attention back to him from where the wandered off while he was in his thoughts. "Shall we get this over with?" The boys nodded, "Xander, the sword you found belonged to me once upon a time. Do you remember, and I cannot believe I'm saying this, the episode where SG-1 was sent into the past?" The boy nodded, "Well, they also switched dimensions. When we died, I somehow woke up again. For 100,000 years I wandered the Earth, learning everything I could, then teaching those I deemed worthy enough to be passed my knowledge onto.

"However, the human brain isn't made to contain that much information and I succumbed to insanity, I took my life with the very sword that you found. Of course, that should have been the end of it, but since when are things that simple when it come to the three of us? Because I took my life, not another Immortal, my quickening had nowhere to go, so it was absorbed into the sword." Daniel noticed the confused faces and mentally face-palmed. '_Of course they don't know what a quickening is!_' "A quickening is basically the memories of an Immortal." The confusion cleared up, and he let the information settle in before continuing. "Now, I can't help you with your demonic abilities, nor your magic, but I can help you academically." He smirked at the groans of mental pain his comment brought. "Let's get started."

* * *

1I took this information from this website - www. thearma #.VSGi1fnF95c

2Think of Saber's style (not the color) from Fate/Stay Night.

3Think Assassin's Creed.


End file.
